


the 5 times zayn and liam almost kiss, and the 1 time they actually do.

by californiall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 13 year old zayn at one point, Devious Louis, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Zayn, also liam, and the rest of the boys, annoying interruptions, at one point anyways idk, fluff?, kind of high school au?, obviously older louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/californiall/pseuds/californiall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn and liam get interrupted a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	the 5 times zayn and liam almost kiss, and the 1 time they actually do.

**Author's Note:**

> my summary sucks and this is my first ziam fic ever so don't be too hard on me and it's short but definitely longer than i planned and it's also 2:30 in the morning and I'm too tired to proofread sorry

i.  
  
The first time it happens Zayn and Liam are both in year 7 on holiday break. Zayn had always loved being on holiday. No school for two weeks was probably the best thing about this school year so far. He had been ready to play video games all night but he had gotten a new plan. This boy Louis who was in a year ahead of them was having a birthday party and had invited Harry, who invited Niall, who invited Zayn, who undoubtedly invited Liam to tag along.

Zayn couldn't hold his excitement as his mother pulled up to Louis' home. This was his first real party _ever_ and he had hoped it was going to be a good one. Once his mum stopped the car, he got out after smacking a kiss to her cheek. Louis' mum answered the door with a warm smile on her lips. She let him in wordlessly and pointed towards the door leading outside to the backyard.  
  
Once Zayn made it outside, he was met with a group of people he didn't know. Harry, Niall and Liam were there, but besides that he only recognizes two other people from school. He walks over to Liam who sends him a big grin and lets him sit down next to him in the circle that had been formed. Louis cheers at the fact that everyone is now here and gets a wicked look in his eyes while he says the games can finally begin.  
  
The game was called Postman, or that's what Louis had said. He apparently made the game up and was very proud of it. Everyone had to write their name down on a scrap piece of paper or "letter" and put it in the mailbox. (which was just an old snapback of Louis') Then, the postman would deliver each "letter" out to every person and you had to kiss the person depending on the name you got.   
  
The game instructions alone made Zayn nervous. He hadn't even had his first kiss yet so this was a big deal. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know how to kiss, and now he had to do it today, right now, twice, in front of everyone! He shakily put out his hand out once Louis was handing him a piece of paper. He slowly unwrinkled it and his eyes nearly shot out of his head.  
  
There written in terrible handwriting was his best mates name, _Liam_. He gulped and turned his head to look over to liam who was blushing down at his paper. Zayn catches a messy  _danielle_ scribbled on it and feels a pang of jealously? run through his body. He knew Liam hand't kissed anyone either and he suddenly wanted it to be him.  
  
"Alright who's going first?" Louis smirked and his eyes landed on Zayn. "Zaynie boy why don't you do the honors?" Zayn felt all the blood rush to his face. "I uh got Liam." He hears a few people snicker but he's too focused on Liams face. He looks like he's seen a ghost. "Alrighty move on with it now." He jokes and now Liam's turning to face him, cheeks bright pink.   
  
"Um." Zayn speaks and then his hand his finding its way to Liam's face because that's how they do it in the movies right? Liam's breath hitches and he's leaning in. He's definitely leaning in, oh god Zayn hopes no one can hear his heart beating out of his chest. He feels Liam's breath mixing with his own and-  
  
"Wait a minute. I got Liam?" Everyone's heads turn to a girl with big curly brown hair. "Wha-" Zayn is looking down at his piece of paper and god he's such an  _idiot._ He now sees that it wasn't Liam written down but Liana. "I- wow- must've read it wrong my bad." He mumbles and for the rest of the party he has a permanent blush on his face.  
  
  
ii.

The next time it happens, both the boys are in high school. Zayn had been casted as prince charming in the schools production of sleeping beauty a couple of weeks ago and he's panicking. The play was tomorrow and he hadn't been able to practice with his "princess" all week because she was getting over a cold. Just his luck. He was currently having a minor panic attack in Liam's bedroom.  
  
"Z calm down." Liam spoke softly and ran his hand down his arm. Zayn let out a sigh and shook his head. "I can't Li, I haven't been able to practice my lines all week. I _can't_ mess up tomorrow I just can't." He almost sobs and Liam is looking at him with that face. The face where he want's to help but doesn't know how to. The face that makes Zayn's heart hurt.  
  
"Just, just practice on me yeah? It can't be that hard, pretending to be asleep and all." He jokes and Zayn lets out a sigh of relief. He loves Liam. He really does. "Li you have no idea how great you are." He breathes and Liam just smiles. "Anything for you." Zayn smiles has him lay down flat on his bed and tells him to close his eyes. He threatens to beat him up with a pillow if he laughs and Liam just hums in response. He takes a deep breath before starting.  
  
"Oh princess. My everything, my sleeping beauty," That one has Liam smirking. "My true love. A kiss I shall bestow on those lips and have you wake from that terrible curse. Just one kiss and you will know I'm the one." He takes a seat and feels the bed dip down under his weight. He moves closer until he's leaning into Liam.  
  
"A kiss and everything will be ok again princess," He leans in and Liam breath hitches in his throat once he realizes how close Zayn is. "Just one-" His lips are ghosting over Liam's and-  
  
"Boys, dinner's ready and mum says if you two aren't down in five minutes she'll have both your arses on a platter!" Ruth shouts from outside the door and Zayn all but springs off the bed and to the floor. He quickly gathers himself up and looks at Liam. His eyes are wide and he's nodding at the door. "Yeah we'll um, we'll be right down." His cheeks are flushed and stay that way until they're sat at the dinner table.   
  
  
iii.

By the time it happens again, they both have girlfriends. Zayn is dating that girl from his physics class, Perrie and Liam is dating Danielle, the one who took Liam's kissing virginity. Zayn is still bitter, but he tries not to think about it much. Right now though the boys are on a double date. Their girlfriends had _insisted_ on going on one so they could all get some time to hang out.  
  
Zayn thought it would be fun being with Liam and his girlfriend, but he was _so_ wrong. Liam and Danielle had been all over each other all night and it was starting to make his blood boil. Liam was _his_. His best mate, basically his brother, he should be paying _some_ attention to Zayn, not just her. Ok maybe that was a little selfish of him but still.   
  
The two girls had run off to the bathroom, leaving Zayn and Liam alone in the cinema. They were sat up at the top so they could have some privacy from everyone else in the room. Liam was laughing at something Zayn had said and he was just sitting in awe. The way his eyes all but shut with the crinkles on the side made Zayn's stomach twist.   
  
He apparently was staring too long because next thing he knew, Liam was asking him what was wrong, a frown on his lips. Those lips. Zayn wanted to kiss the frown away. But he couldn't. He couldn't do that because he had a girlfriend. They both did. They were both straight. Right straight. He couldn't do that to Liam. "Z are you, what're you-"  
  
Zayn brought his hand to his face and stroked his cheek slowly, moving down to his lips. He couldn't stop himself. It was like he was in a trance. His mind was anything and everything Liam. He felt himself leaning in. He just wanted to see what it felt like. To feel his lips pressed against Liam's.   
  
The movie preview must've been something scary because everyone was letting out a startled scream. Liam flinched at the sound and Zayn jerked himself away. He let him arm drop down to his side just as the girls were coming back. They sat down Perrie snuggling herself up to Zayn's side. Zayn felt Liam's stare burning into him for the remainder of the date.  
  
  
iv.

Zayn could almost taste it. Spring break was just seconds away. A much needed week away from school. Everyone was counting down. He couldn't hold his excitement. The bell rang and students were flooding the hallways. Everyone was running around trying to get to their cars. Zayn just waited for it to calm down before making his way to Liams locker.   
  
Liam was already waiting for him in the now mostly empty hallway. As soon as Zayn looked at his face he knew something was wrong. His eyes were all puffy, and he had that sad puppy dog look. "What's wrong, what happened." Zayn demanded and Liam just shrugged him off as nothing. "Don't give me that excuse, you're obviously upset what happened?"  
  
Liam sighed and looked into his eyes. "It's just that, Dani broke up with me and she was saying all these things and I couldn't help but believe them." Zayn frowned. He knew he never liked her for a reason. She must've said some really bad things to get this reaction out of Liam. "Hey." He said trying to get him to look up at him. No luck.  
  
"Hey. Listen to me." He said a bit more forceful, using his hand to tilt his head up. They locked eyes. "I don't want to hear anything from you right now. Just listen to me." Liam gave me a small nod so he continued. "I don't care what she said, how she said it, or why she said it. None of it is true. You're the best guy I know and she has to be so incredibly stupid to break up with you. You're an amazing guy and anyone and I mean _anyone_ would be lucky to have you." Zayn finished, feeling a tug at his heart.   
  
"You really mean that Z?" Zayn does everything he can to not kiss him right then and there. "Of course I do Li. You're like the perfect boyfriend." He teases and Liam expression changes into something Zayn can't read. In seconds Liam is all up in his space. He feels his breath over his lips and Liam hesitates. Just a couple of inches and they'd be kissing.   
  
"Zayn are you coming or what!" Perrie yells and Zayn is swinging around to see her standing at the school exit. Right. He made plans to go over to her house. "Yeah give me a minute." He hears himself say before he's turning to face Liam but he's gone. He sighs and heads over to Perrie. It not until he's sitting on her couch that it hits him that Liam initiated the almost kiss.  
  
  
v. 

It's Christmas eve. Well almost. It's the day before Christmas eve and Louis is having a party. It's nothing like the first one Zayn went to when he was thirteen. This one was insane. There's people everywhere and music is blasting through the house. Zayn's surprised there hasn't been a noise complaint yet. He's walking around, not sure where anyone he knows is. All he knows is that he's slightly drunk and very single.   
  
Perrie broke up with him and honestly it's not bothering him as much as it should. He's making his way through the crowd when Louis is bouncing in his way. "Ah Zaynie my boy, lets take a walk." He's being dragged through the crowd and into a hallway. He sees Liam standing there looking confused as ever. Louis pushes him towards him and he stumbles into Liam.  
  
"Sorry." He giggles and Liam gives him a soft smile. "S'ok." Zayn grins and looks around the empty hallway wondering why they're standing here and where the hell did Louis go? "So why're we here?" He hears himself ask and Liam blushes. "Uh I think I know."He nods his head upwards and Zayn sees it. Theres a mistletoe above their heads.   
  
He looks down at Liam and his blush deepens. "Oh." Is all he says before he's all up in Liam's space. Their breath mixes and his eyes are locked on Liam's. Liam lets out a shaky breath and Zayn can feel it. Finally. He's going to kiss him. He going to. All he has to do it move a little to the left and their lips would be.   
  
"Leeyum!" A girly voice yells and Zayn nearly throws up. Danielle is stumbling over to them. "Merry Christmas!" She slurs and pulls him into a bear hug, Liam's arms wrapping around her tiny waist. Ok he really is going to throw up. He's running over to the bathroom in a flash, leaving Liam and Danielle behind. He convinces himself it's the alcohol making him sick. It must be.   
  
  
i. 

It's Zayn's birthday and he feels like shit. He just got over a cold but he still feels like he could collapse at any point. Him and Liam are snuggled up together on the couch watching Iron Man 2. "Z I still gotta give you your gift." Liam smiles and Zayn perks up. "Go and get it then!" He laughs and Liam is giving him that smile. The one that's only for Zayn.   
  
He comes back, a small box in hand. He hands it to Zayn and he unwraps it quickly. It's a notebook, although it's already written in? "I just thought you'd like to know what goes on in my head. Like whenever you're around me, which is a lot. It's kind of stupid I know I just thought."  
  
Zayn feels like his heart swell. He skims through the book, and stops on a random page. It was a couple of months ago, Zayn had been over at Liam's house to study for their history test.  
  
 _were studying right now, we'll z is, I'm trying to concentrate but zany's in those damn glasses again._  
 _I dont understand how he doesn't it, I'm in love with an oblivious idiot._  
 _I mean we've almost kissed like four times how does he not get the memo?_  
 _I just hope he doesn't freak when he finds_  
  
The note ends there. Zayn vaguely remembers taking the book out of his hands and starting a tickle fight because he was bored of studying. He smiles to himself. Liam was in love with him. Liam, god he could just kiss him right now. In fact. He looks up to Liam who's eyes are widened in concern and grabs his face and finally pulls him into a kiss.   
  
Liam stays still before it registers and he's kissing Zayn back with ease. They sit there on the couch for what seems like hours. Their lips fitting perfectly together like they were made for each other. Zayn drags his lips slowly across Liam's jaw and smiles into his skin. He pulls back and Liam is grinning at him like a mad man. "I've been waiting for that since I was thirteen." Liam speaks and Zayn really can't believe this is happening.   
  
"Oh just shut it and kiss me." Zayn smirks and Liam returns it. "Gladly." 


End file.
